Half of the Inevitable
by BubblegumStories
Summary: (Keep in mind, this story has been in the making for 6 months) Starring Peter Capaldi & Jenna Coleman: (Set Between 'Last Christmas & 'The Magician's Apprentice') The Doctor builds a tracking device to locate Gallifrey but it accidently transports him and Clara into a parallel universe where the Doctor is dead!


**Doctor Who: Half of the Inevitable**

 **Starring: Peter Capaldi and Jenna Coleman**

 **By BubblegumStories**

* * *

 ***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All Characters used in this story are purely out of fun and not intended for theft purposes***

* * *

 **NOTE: My first story ever, A doctor who book called 'Blood Heat' and 'Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel' gave me the idea for this adventure. Also, before when I was making this I had no idea about Chapters, but now I do.**

* * *

Clara ran her hand over one of the panels on the console. The Tardis emitted a low whirr as if to say ' _Oh, Hello_ ' and warmed the area around Clara's hand, The Doctor dashed out from one of the hallways of the Time Machine and ran up the stairs, gizmos and devices falling from a big bundle of equipment he seemed to have collected on his journey. He dumped it all on the adjoining panel to Clara's "What's all this then, a new project of yours?" She questioned

"Something like that, yeah. I'm trying to create some type of Tracker that I can attach to the Tardis to find any trace of Gallifrey, it's a big job" The Doctor replied

"So your still trying to find it then, I thought you'd given up"

"What made you think that I'm always looking and this thing, once it's built, might give me an actual clue to where it is. Now, Coal Hill School wasn't it?" The Doctor smiled and pulled down a lever which activated the Tardis' flight, in just a few moments the Ship had landed. "7:00am you're nice and early, next time you see me this should not be this" He pointed at the pile.

"See you later doctor, and did I ever thank you for Christmas?" Clara asked, The Doctor replied

"You didn't need to" and Clara walked out into the storage room and shut the double doors to the time machine behind her. "Well then my little friends, let's start on this shall we?" The Time Lord spoke as he began to connect things together, using his sonic screwdriver to weld them.

* * *

The Next morning Clara awoke in her bed with the covers nicely wrapped around her. She felt her hair in her face and the sun in her eyes; it was a beautiful sunrise that she watched until her alarm clock started ringing, she had breakfast, cleaned her teeth, got changed and opened the door to the bathroom and ran head first into the Blue Doors of the Tardis. Clara fell down unconscious as The Doctor opened the Doors to find her lying down just outside. "This is no time for sleeping Clara, COME ON! I've done it."

* * *

Clara placed a packet of cold peas on her head to sooth the pain of the bruise caused by The Doctor's inconvenient parking. "I didn't know you'd be running round" The Doctor spoke calmly, Clara looked up at him and gave him a cold stare. He quickly looked away

"So what is it you wanted me so bad to see" Clara breathed

"The Tracker, it's done! I tested and it took me the original co-ordinates of Gallifrey, it knows where to look now. If I just boost the signal it can trace any residual sign of it in the whole universe" The Time Lord gleamed, he was very impressed with himself.

"Aren't you going to try it then?" Clara wanted to see this.

"If I just connect this and it should…" The Doctor's sentence was cut short as the Tardis began to take off suddenly with a shaky start which didn't get any less bumpy!

"What's happening?" Clara shouted.

"The Tracker, it's taking us towards a link. It's pulling us out the universe, The Tardis will be ripped apart!" The Doctor said shocked "Where are we going?" He questioned…

* * *

The Tardis slowly began to materialise on the edge of the atmosphere. Then fell at the speed of a Jumbo jet inflight, a trail of smoke following behind. Inside the Time Machine were The Doctor and Clara hanging onto the console for dear life, sparks flying from the walls and explosions erupting from the roof. The Doctor reached out his hand, trying to grab a blue lever; he pulled it down and the tardis stopped shaking and calmed. The two stood up straight and looked around "Wow. Look at this place" Clara remarked "This is going to need a lots of clearing up to..." She stopped and looked at The Doctor, his face was in distraught "Doctor, what's wrong"

"The Tardis Clara, she's dying" He said and as if on queue the time rotor's light dimmed "Were not in our universe anymore, that means the tardis doesn't have any power. We are the only things beside the old girl that comes from there" The Doctor explained

"So, what's out there? Outside the doors?"

"I have no idea, this happened once before. I was with my friends, Mickey and... Rose; we got trapped in a parallel earth that got over run by Cybermen, we got lucky that we had a bit of energy left over but not this time" While The Doctor told his story, Clara had wandered over to the doors and was about to open them. "Clara? Clara what are you doing?" The Doctor shouted but Clara was already looking out onto a new world.

"Doctor, you need to see this!" Clara smiled. The Doctor walked over and looked out to see New York, busy as ever. "New York! Out of all the places to land and we got New York! Hey look, there's a newspaper" Clara picked up the paper and looked at the date "July 2nd 2017, that's ahead of our universe"

"It can happen. This universe is different to ours, even the time streams. Well, I guess if were stuck here then we might as well have a look at what is different" The Time Lord stated

"What, really! We can go around and have a look?"

"Of course, were not going anywhere. Might as well make the most of it"

"Yes! Thank you"

"Clara, do you not realise what's happened. This isn't like one of our trips out into space, we can never get back"

"What do you mean, 'cause we can we'll just use the tardis"

"The Tardis has no power, it all seeped out when we were travelling through the void. You'll never see anyone ever again"

"What... My family, I'll just go missing. They'll think I'm dead!"

"If you want to go back into the tardis?"

"No! You know what, I am going to enjoy this. Now that were stuck thanks to you trying to find Gallifrey! This, this is your fault!" Clara spat and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor cried

"Away from you! I never want to see you ever again!"

As Clara ran away, a pair of green vision binoculars watched very closely. "It's definitely the Tardis, but I have no idea how. And who are those two?" Said the one with the binoculars "I don't know, but we need to find out. Me and Caleb get the girl for questioning" Spoke another wearing a pair of goggles "You stay on that one, the man. Don't let him out of your sights, stay in contact with radio" He finished.

* * *

Walking through the streets of the parallel New York, Clara felt tears rolling from her eyes. Her whole universe gone because of The Doctor, she was mad and wanted to just scream! Clara saw a hotdog stand, at least they still had food on this world, and strolled towards it. "One hotdog with mustard please" She asked the man "Here you go Miss, that will be 2 dollars please" He said politely

' _Oh_ ' She thought ' _I don't have any American money_ '. She had to do something quick "Erm... I've only got these and I was wonder..." She tried to explain but was stopped as the hotdog man took her money and said nothing "Thank you Miss. Will you be buying anything else?"

"Sorry but, what was that I just gave you?"

"2 Dollars Miss"

"Okay, I'm going to go now, bye!" Clara picked up her hotdog and quickly speed walked away ' _So, British money in my world is American money here_ ' "Interesting" She said to herself as she took a bite out of her snack. As she strolled on, she got pulled down a side alley and tried to scream but had a bag pulled over her head, finished off with another smack which sent her out cold.

* * *

The Doctor strode along paths and along roads, searching for Clara until he eventually gave up and slumped down onto a bench. The Sun blazed in his eyes and the heat made him remove his cardigan from under his red lining coat, it had been a hectic couple of hours. Finishing the Tracker, being pulled into another universe, losing Clara. The Time Lord felt as though Christmas had never happened and that Clara and him were still having trouble trusting each other; He picked himself up and headed back towards the TARDIS, he needed some time to think. ' _Oh Clara, where are you?_ ' He thought, just as The Doctor was crossing a road he noticed something move on one of the rooftops of an Office block ' _I wonder what was that, didn't look like a pigeon_ '. " _-Fox this is Bloodline to you copy, over?_ " Called the Binoculars person into their radio "- _Affirmative Bloodline, what's happening, over?_ " replied a voice from the device

"- _The Man's given up looking for his friend, he's heading back to 'TARDIS #2', over?_ "

"- _Well make sure he doesn't disappear, Caleb and I have the girl. About to question her, over and out_ "

* * *

Clara awoke tied to a wooden chair and with a painful bruise where the man had hit her, ' _Bruise No.2_ ' She thought. The room she was kept in looked like an Edwardian style living room with a wood fire blazing to the side of her, then seconds after her awakening the man in goggles and another man wearing a Opera mask walked in through a door and sat next to her. The Man removed his goggles to reveal the face of a blonde man with hazel eyes, "Hello there, how are you after that knock to the head" He spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Who are you, where am I?" Clara asked angrily.

"Uh Na, your our prisoner and we ask the questions. Question #1 How's your head? Question #2 Who are you? And question #3 How do you have a TARDIS?" The Man said politely in a manner that he had control "My head feels like an egg when its cracked open and My name is Clara Oswald, I don't come from around here"

"What do you mean by that?" The Other man questioned.

"I'd like to see who I'm talking to before I give anymore information"

"Very well" Said the Man and pulled off his mask. He had jet black Hair that was very frizzy, a scar on his left cheek and deep blue eyes. "Better? Now answer the question."

"Okay... Erm... You see, I come from a different world. A whole different universe to be in fact, I was traveling with this man called The Doctor in his Time Machine but we..." Clara paused as the Blonde man raised his hand "Wait, did you just say 'The Doctor?'" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Talk to Caleb, I'll be right back" He said as he stood up and walked out the room, the Black haired man took his friend's place.

"Tell me more, about how you got here and about The Doctor"

* * *

The Doctor began to clear up the mess the landing had caused in the TARDIS, picking up wires, rubble and random objects that seemed to have fallen from their original places. He tried to do a full scan of the Ship but there was nothing, all power was gone. "Well, I guess this is the end. I'll have to keep on regenerating until I finally run out of life, this universe will carry on around me while The Tardis stays in place. Till the end of time, old girl" The Doctor waved a salute as he laid down onto a seat and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud knock from the outside of the doors, The Time Lord made a sigh and strolled over to see the 'cause. Pinned to the side of the blue box was a note reading _If you want to see your friend again, meet on 22nd street East side by the little oak tree_. The Doctor became instantly worried and dashed off to the destination; in a car just by the TARDIS, the binoculars person watched as The Time Lord ran. The Person spoke into their radio " _-The Note has been delivered. And your sure its The Doctor?_ "

"- _Positive, the girl even said so. How would she know about him_ " The Radio replied

"- _Well I don't know_ " The person spoke then taking off her mask to reveal... "That's not my Doctor" Rose.

* * *

When The Doctor arrived he was tired, he had ran all the way without stopping. All he wanted right then was a refreshing bottle of water, he saw the oak tree and began to casually stride towards it. After a few minutes of waiting, a Jaguar pulled round a corner and parked across the road. The Time Lord saw a young woman inside and stood to attention as the girl inside opened the door and... The Doctor was in shock! The woman walked over and spoke "Hello. I'm here about your friend, Clara Oswald isn't it?" She spoke.

"Oh that's not funny" He spat "That really isn't funny, this isn't just coincidence this is a joke!"

"Excuse me, what is? What's wrong?"

"You! Your the joke! My deadliest regret and its stood right in front of me! Very funny"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rose Tyler. Where is my companion"

"How do you know my name?"

"Take me to Clara, now"

"Wait a second!" Rose pushed the Doctor back "How do you know my name? Only my friends know me by that name"

"Once I have my friend, then I will explain" The Time Lord wasn't in the mood today. The two got in the Jaguar and it sped away.

* * *

Clara told Caleb about her adventures with The Doctor, all the places they had been to and all the aliens they had met. Clara stopped when she saw that Caleb wasn't at all surprised about her in defer with The Sensorites "What's wrong?" He asked "Why did you stop?"

"Why aren't you amazed that there are aliens out there, that Time Travel is possible and that I come from a completely different universe" She asked

"Well, Erm, theirs something we need to explain to you" Caleb said suspiciously, Clara realised something was up. Then at that moment, the blonde man walked in through the door followed by a blonde woman with The Doctor.

"Doctor!" She cried.

"Release her, Caleb" Ordered The blonde man and sure enough Caleb grabbed a knife and sliced Clara's ropes. She ran straight to The Doctor "We held up are half of the deal, now to business"

"Where do you want to start?" The Time Lord questioned

"How do you know my name?" Rose demanded

"Starting with the big ones, okay. From the very beginning, I'm The Doctor and I'm a Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey. My... Friend here has already introduced herself, were both from a different universe, a parallel universe to be precise. In it I travelled with you Miss Tyler, a different version of you. We saw so much together and you had a Boyfriend, Mickey the idiot. But now, me and Clara are trapped on your world for eternity, we can never get back without energy from our dimension. And there isn't much of that going around so, here we are. I think that should answer any further questions" Finished The Doctor, sitting down on a chair and propping his feet up on the another. "Now how do you know about me?"

"In our universe, us three travelled with you. This world's version of you! You looked different though, short black hair, leather jacket, V-Neck t-shirt" Spoke Caleb

"Oh, for me that was a few regenerations ago. You all know what regeneration is right?"

"Yeah we do" Rose joined in "I met him just before he regenerated, only had been with him a day and BANG! Whole new face staring right at me"

"I know how it feels, I'd felt like I'd known him forever and then he changed into this old bag of bones" Clara stated

"OI!"

"It's just the truth"

"The truth hurts" Frowned the Doctor

"How did he meet you two then?" Asked Clara to Caleb and the blonde man "And who are you anyway?"

"My names Benny McCrimmon, I met you during an invasion of Scotland by the Cybermen. A ship landed just after the dinosaurs became extinct and went into hibernation mode, but you said their controls were damaged and were kept asleep for over 3.5 billion years. They woke up in modern day Earth and ship was covered by a mountain, anyway you stopped them and you offered me a place on-board" The Blonde man said.

"And you?"

"Caleb Mitchell, ex-space marine from the 24th century. The Doctor, Rose and Benny saved me when my shuttle was about to crash in a highly populated alien city, next thing you know we get held as prisoners in the French revolution and I haven't even got over the fact that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside"

"But, wait a second. You say travelled, what does that mean?" The Doctor questioned with a confused look on his face, what did they mean by that?

"Erm..." Benny started "A while back, would have been a year by now, we were trying to stop The Master from this dimension changing the axis of the earth with a nuclear bomb and turning the world cold for god knows what reason"

"The Master!?" Spluttered the Time Lord "You've got a Master to?"

"The Doctor was trying to defuse the bomb when The Master found out and started the countdown for 60 seconds. We all got in the TARDIS and the Doctor brought the bomb, he said he could let it detonate on an unpopulated world. We landed and he looked back at us before running out the doors and said ' _I'm coming back_ '" Caleb said softly before slumping his head in sadness.

"He never did come back" Cried Rose, tears running from her eyes as Benny put his arm around her "20 seconds past by with no sign of him, then there was an explosion outside and the TARDIS began to dematerialise" She spoke before bursting into tears, Clara looked at the grief they were all in. Reminded her of losing Danny, images of her dead lover began rushing through her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss" The Doctor said in a low, sentimental tone.

"And that's why we started this, we call it Torchwood. Named after a house Benny knows in Scotland, an organisation keeping the memory of The Doctor alive. Any trace of aliens and were on it" Explained Caleb

"Torchwood, again I know what your talking about just in my universe it's different. Your defending the Earth, very heroic" Congratulated The Doctor

"But how did you afford a place like this, where are we anyway?" Clara asked

"Manhattan, this is Torchwood Manor. My family were rich and left me their entire savings and a plot of land they had bought in America, here. We used some of the money to build the House and the rest went into our tech. But we didn't need any radar's or radio decrypting software to search the world for aliens" Benny told the parallel two.

"Why?"

"Follow me and you'll find out"

Benny, Rose and Caleb led The Doctor and Clara down into a dark cellar "Darkness, interesting. Do you people have night vision eyes or something?" The Time Lord joked. Just as he said that Rose flicked on a light switch to show the TARDIS!

"The TARDIS?" Clara was confused, the blue box had burn marks and blacked out windows. Soot covered the 'Pull to open' sign which was also slowly peeling off

"Not your TARDIS, our TARDIS. Somehow, even after the Doctor died it's still working. It has a full scan of the Earth, when something irregular happens it takes us straight to it" Explained the young space marine.

"Wait a second, this TARDIS is working?" The Doctor sounded excited

"Yeah, why?" Benny answered

"Clara. If I can just have one of this TARDIS' Cells, boost it with some of my Time Lord energy. We can use the cell to power our TARDIS and get back to our universe! We can do it"

"Great!" Clara punched the air.

"Trouble is, the charging of the cell will take about 3 to 4 hours" The Time Lord ended the moment

"Oh, well that's okay. 4 hours, we can wait that long. Better late than never"

"I'll get you a cell now" Caleb spoke and walked into the control room of the Battered TARDIS. The walls were bronze, rusty almost with sandstone pillars holding up the roof. The console was a coral design with a green light emitting from it's centre, Caleb opened up a panel and pulled out a glass shell device "One Cell coming up!" He said but at that moment a small alarm began humming from the console, he walked over and grabbed the scanner to see what was the cause "What the hell?" The Marine questioned. Outside, everyone was talking amongst each other when Caleb came through the Blue box's doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked her friend

"You need to see this, all of you" Caleb told them and walked over to a laptop, its image flashed up onto a screen which showed hundreds of alien crafts heading towards Earth "There's a Fleet of War ships about to invade Earth! But that's not the worst part" He explained and the image zoomed in on a red dot beeping from what only could be the Command ship "That dot is giving off an Artron signature, its a TARDIS!"

"That can only mean one thing" Benny continued

"What one thing?" Clara asked

"Its the Master, isn't it?" The Doctor knew why they all looked so scared, he'd seen the look before. That was the face of terror on a colossal scale, only 3 things could do that... Daleks, Herbal Tea and The Master. "But the question is, what is he doing in a fleet of spaceships and who are the aliens piloting those crafts?"

"Well, we'll soon find out. They're about to brake the atmosphere" Rose examined the image on the screen

"But where? Where are they coming into land" Clara asked, a scared tone in her voice. After the encounter with Missy, she knew what to expect when she was involved.

"They seem to be breaking into two formations, one is heading off to the Netherlands and the other is heading straight for New York. We need to get over there now!" Caleb shouted, dashing into the TARDIS and beckoning everyone in. Benny rushed in, Rose closely behind and the three began to ready the ship for take off. The Doctor and Clara watched as they all seemed to know how the TARDIS worked "Why aren't you like that?" The Time Lord questioned his female accomplice.

"You tried to teach me once and then you never mentioned it again" She said with firmness

"Okay, here we go..." Shouted Benny as the TARDIS began to dematerialise, flinging it's occupants around the console room and with a sudden explosion from the walls the Time Machine landed.

"Smooth" Called out Clara as she pulled herself up.

"Must be the Master throwing out interference to stop us reaching his ship" Caleb shouted, his black hair now even frizzier than normal

"So where are we?"

"Scanner's dead, we'll need to do this the old fashioned way" The five strolled over to the doors and pulled them open to the sight of the Golden Gate Bridge, the TARDIS was parked inches away from falling into the watery depths bellow "That was close" Benny remarked as he stuck his head out the doorway and looked up. A giant spaceship came down from the cloud line, with hundreds of smaller crafts zooming from it and into the city. "How are we supposed to get up there?" Rose spoke

"I have absolutely no idea, you?" Caleb asked Benny but he to knew nothing.

Suddenly, a red light sucked up the TARDIS up towards the Command ship. When the red light finally cut out, they were on the control deck. "Ice Warriors!" The Doctor shouted as creatures emerged from the darkness and grabbed the crew off the Time Machine, throwing them over towards a chair with its back to them. "Leave us. I wish to talk to them alone" A voice emanated from the chair, it was now clear someone was sitting on it "Yes Lord" The Warriors saluted, backed away and left the room.

"How are you even alive, your dead" The voice came again, it was cold and quiet

"You just can't get rid of me, can you" The Doctor stepped closer to the chair "And what are you doing here with Ice Warriors? How are you their lord!?"

"My powers of persuasion, I offered them the Earth in return for their loyalty"

"You think they won't just betray you and throw you off the ship"

"I have, insurance... Ten Artron bombs wired into the craft's mainframe. If the Ice Warriors do anything shifty, they detonate"

"Typical. Why did you bring us on board?"

"To stop you from interfering with my plans. You know that nuclear device that you tried to defuse, that was for this plan. I've been working with the Ice Warriors for over 5 years, we're going to detonate another bomb in the Netherlands and one here and tip the axis of the planet to turn the world cold for the Warriors to thrive in. Mars 2, what do you think?"

"Your insane" Rose's Voice boomed "That's not the Doctor, are Doctor died. That's a different Doctor, and if you think this plan can work your off your block!" The Chair spun round to reveal The Master with a half burnt face and wearing a long black cloak.

"I believe it can... A different Doctor, how is that possi... Oh I see, a 'different' Doctor. How did you end up in our dimension?"

"Yeah you never explained that" Caleb joined in.

"I built a Tracker to find... a planet; and it pulled us into this universe!" The Time Lord sighed "My turn, what are you going to do with the Humans?"

"The 2 Bombs need time to charge, so for the mean time the fleet will ravage the human race... So they won't sufferer when they burn in radiation"

"That's gene side! Even without killing all of them the Bombs will definitely wipe humanity out! Your a monster, and I am the man who stops the monsters!" The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and zaps the control panel next to the Master's chair "RUN!" He cried as they all turn and dash out the closest door "We need to keep moving, there are Ice Warriors all over this ship!" The Time Lord mentioned and they all begin to stroll down the corridors of the craft.

"So what planet were you looking for?" Caleb asked

"It doesn't matter" The Doctor continued walking

"Well it does to me"

"Well it doesn't to me"

"Why are you being all secretive of this planet, why can't you just tell us which one it is?"

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER!" The Doctor turned round and shouted in his face. Everyone stopped and looked at him "What matters is staying alive" The Time Lord jogged on.

"What's wrong with him?" The Space Marine asked, Clara knew but she kept it to herself. The four catched up with The Time Lord later when they found him inside a room with pipes connecting from the roof to a small orb in the middle of the room which was emitting a blue light "

The Power core, I'm guessing it's powering the whole fleet"

"How?" Clara asked

"This is made out of Hyphenem, one of the most powerful energy sources in the universe. Just 1cm by 1cm square of this stuff could power half a planet with enough electricity it needed for a century, by it's size I'm guessing the whole fleet runs off this"

"Wow, and when do we discover this?"

"You don't, it never get's discovered by the Human race. So far as I know"

"What would happen if you took this thing out?" Benny called out.

"The whole fleet would lose all it's power and would crumble"

"So, just destroy it"

"Oh no, I can't just blow it up. You'd need, I dunno, The power of an exploding TARDIS to destroy even this tiny orb and, well, we don't have one of them to spare"

"Yes we do!" Rose stood up "If we can the this ship out of Earth's atmosphere, we can set the TARDIS to self destruct and take out everything!"

"But Rose!" Caleb grabbed her arm "That would mean we would have no TARDIS, nothing to find out where alien phenomenon's are taking place, could we really sacrifice all that?"

"It's what the Doctor would have done, even at the cost of the TARDIS"

"She's right, Caleb" Benny joined in "It's what he would have done". Caleb looked at the two of them and then sighed

"You're right, but the Ice Warriors would have put more guards around now. We'll never make it back into the control deck"

"We could always take the air vents?" Clara pointed at the ceiling where a hatch could be visible.

"Oh I should really start paying you" The Doctor smiled at Clara and she smiled back. Later, the five of them were crawling through the vents towards the deck.

"Its cramped in here" Rose squirmed

"Just keep it together, the Sonic's telling me just to keep heading forward" The Time Lord called back as they continue to scurry across the ship.

* * *

On the control deck, Ice Warriors stomp round to control panels trying to locate the Time Travelling Five, the Master sits on his chair... Smiling! "My Lord!" An Ice Warrior kneels down before the Time Lord "We cannot locate the Prisoners!" It whispers, hissing at the end of the s.

"Do not fret, my warrior. If I know the Doctor by now he will have come up with some type of plan to stop me and will be heading across the ship to set his plan into motion. Better still, scan the air vents for them" The Master giggles madly

"Life Forms detected in air vents! One Time Lord, Four Humans!" Another Warrior hissed.

"Excellent! Boil them"

"I obey"

* * *

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Caleb was beginning to sweat

"Yeah, I'm getting that to" Rose called back

"Don't worry, almost there" The Doctor assured the party but at that moment, a metal panel slammed down in front and behind the group trapping them! "Oh dear"

"Okay, now it's getting hotter" Clara said

"Its the Master! He knows where we are, he's going to fry us!"

"Can you stop him?"

"No, but I can get us out of here! Hold on!" The Time Lord aimed his screwdriver at the floor and activated it. There was a loud crack before the floor of the vent broke off and the five were sent falling down into a corridor!

"Ouch! Could have given us a warning!" Benny shouted

"Come on, the control room's just this way!" Suddenly, two Warriors walked round a corner

"Intruders! Destroy them!" The left one screamed quietly

"DOWN!" The Doctor ordered as everyone ducked before the two Martians fired their sonic weapons! The pulses of air flew over the five, Caleb stood up and pulled out a laser pistol before blasting the Ice Warriors.

"You've had that on you the entire time?" Rose asked

"The Doctor taught me violence was never the answer, I only use it in emergencies... Sorry"

"Right then, as the Doctor I say that you can only use that gun on Ice Warriors when I tell you, you can. Got it?" The Doctor pointed a finger at Caleb

"Got it" Caleb replied.

"Great, lets go!"

* * *

"My lord. The Doctor and his associates have escaped and are heading for the control deck! Two of our warriors are dead" The same Warrior hissed at the Master.

"WHAT!?" The Deformed Time Lord screamed "Where are they now!?"

"Sensors cannot locate their life signatures. They are..." Suddenly, the door to the deck blasted open and in ran Caleb, firing his Pulse Hand Pistol at all the Warriors on control panels before the rest of the gang casually strolled in through the smoking remains of what once was an automatic door.

"Ah, Master. Fancy seeing you here!" The Doctor smirked as the Master's two guards aimed their sonic weapons at him... "I wouldn't if I were you, because if you even try to my shooty friend here will kill both of you faster than your Lord can say 'Fire!'" ...Causing them to lower them almost immediately. "Good boys"

"What are you doing here, Doctor? To kill me!?" The Master growled

"Well, I'm not actually here for you. I'm here for the TARDIS!" He spun around and clicked his fingers, but the box didn't open "Oh yeah, not mine"

"You cannot escape! I will not allow it!"

"Do I need your permission now? Come on, everyone inside" The Doctor ordered and the TARDIS team backed into the Time Ship before it dematerialised.

* * *

The TARDIS began to orbit the fleet, while inside everyone stood around the console. "Right, how are we getting the fleet away from Earth?" Asked Clara

"By creating a gravity corridor" Benny answered "If we can wrap it around the entire invasion force, we can pull them far enough away and then we'll set the TARDIS to self destruct inside the power chamber"

"Yeah... Guess we're all destined to die then" Caleb spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't go back to Earth, or we'll be blown to smithereens. We can't go to any other planets or the Master will locate our Artron trace and we can't just up it and leave or Earth will be destroyed"

"Guess your right" Rose said and everyone fell silent... "Then we're going to die, and so what?"

"What!?"

"You heard me! We've been in worse situations, and we've never given up then. Why now? Besides, what better way to go out than with a bang!"

"You're right!" Benny standed next to her "We've fought together, travelled together, saved people together... Why not die together?"

"Then we're in too" The Doctor announced and Clara nodded. Everyone looked at Caleb "Caleb?"

"I don't know... Alright then. Lets do it!" He shouted before activating the TARDIS' Gravity Net and aimed it at the fleet "FIRE!"

* * *

The fleet began to shake and judder before floating upwards into space, away from Earth. The TARDIS flew in the direction of Mars for about 15 minutes before releasing the fleet and zooming straight towards the Mother Ship. The blue box landed inside the power chamber and inside, the crew all waited for the Doctor to press the detonation button. "Onwards and Downwards!" He cried before clicking the little blue button and the scanner began to read ' _59 Seconds until Detonation... 58... 57... 56..._ '

Ice Warriors scrambled about the damaged control deck until one alerted the Master "My Lord! The TARDIS has materialised inside the power chamber!"

"I knew they would return after dragging us into space! Send all available Warriors down there! Blast them out of existence!" Suddenly, a holographic image of the Doctor flicked into the middle of the deck.

"- _Hello everyone! How was the trip? Actually, doesn't matter, I don't care. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that you've got little under 20 seconds until you're entire invasion force becomes extinct! I'll leave you with a goodbye present, TA, TA!_!" And in the Doctor's place rippled a countdown which read ' _15 Seconds until Detonation... 14... 13_ '

"NO! DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T! I BEG YOU PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And in 10 seconds time, the TARDIS obliterated and wiped out the fleet!

* * *

Clara awoke, slowly, lying on her back next to the Doctor's normal TARDIS. She sat up and saw that Benny, Caleb and Rose were doing the same. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why aren't we dead?" Benny asked

"That's a very interesting question, Benny" The Doctor spoke as he walked out of the TARDIS, it now humming away like normal "Well you see, I used the cell that you gave me to transport us out of your universe' TARDIS and into mine. Simple"

"So, did it work? Is the fleet gone!?" Rose questioned

"Yep, all gone"

"Wait a minute!" Clara spoke "You said we were transported _into_ the TARDIS, then why are we out here?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to check for myself if the fleet had been completely erased and you lot all seemed so peaceful sleeping, so I just left you guys here and popped into space"

"Wow!" Caleb said, standing up "Sneaky"

"Well, I try my best. So, TARDIS is all powered up, time me and we were going, Clara"

"But, can I just say goodbye, just for a minute?" Clara begged

"...1 minute!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Clara thanked before walking of with the others. The Doctor lent back on the TARDIS along with another man in a famers cap, long brown coat and torn jeans

"One thing I don't get" The Doctor asked the mysterious man, not looking at him "Why don't you tell them you're alive? Why hide from them? Why disappear from the face of the universe?"

"I told you" The Man answered, he had a Northern Accent "They're better without me, and they've been doing fine until you turned up"

"Yes well, I wasn't really planning on coming here, it just sort of happened"

"I know, and do hope you find Gallifrey"

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need all the hope I can get" The Doctor sighed before shaking the Man's hand "Thanks for the talks, they've been inspirational"

"Thanks for taking care of my family" The Man thanked before the Time Lord signalled Clara to get inside the TARDIS. She ran over and the two waved goodbye to their new found parallel friends before stepping inside the box. It vanished and the three Torchwood members strolled away while the mysterious man watched "And thank you, guys, for being Fantastic!"


End file.
